Kilimanjaro
Kilimanjaro is a story written by Sooner034. Prologue The Kilimanjaro sailed through space. The dull gray armor plating reflected the shine of the System's sun. The Bulky and lightly armed ship had been through a battle, and its showed. Black marks covered a majority of the ship, two of the Ship's three engines were out of order, and the third was barely holding onto life. Journal Entry Log 17 Timothy Hughes awoke, he was dressed in a light red combat armor. His face was concealed by the helmet, a bright orange visor moving across. Hughes had pitch-black hair, his eye brows bushy, his face; cleanly shaved. He laid on the bed motionless, a pistol on the nightstand besides him. He twitched and sprung to life. Hughes gasped for air. Oblivious of the things around him. Where am I? Hughes thought to himself. He flexed his fingers as he reached for the pistol and checked the stock, it read "Full". "Where am I?" he muttered to himself. He stood to this feet and tapped the orange visor twice. He moved towards the door. Suddenly the door flew open in front of him. His reflexes kicked in as he fire twice with the pistol. THe figure dropped to ground, motionless. It looked like a demon, a dark face, looked exactly like a skull. It's shoulder's pointed and both his hands and feet had four claws. Blue blood gushing out of where the shots had been fired. He brought his boot up and crushed the skull of the ghoul. He walked out of the room as the light flickered. "What the hell just happened?" he asked himself. JEL (Journal Entry Log) 18 No more demons, I have spotted no more demos. This ship, its is named the Kilimanjaro. It is hell, and I am the prisoner. I found the armory and loaded up on gear. Three Verpila Assault Rifles, two ML21-Shotguns, A full load of frag grenades (22), and what was left of the flashbangs (12), the last sniper rifle, sadly it's clip was only half-filled (13 Shots). And a MK-55 Rocket Launcher, a Timla Heavy Armour, bright blue. This is what I wear now, One Assault rifles slung around my back, the pistol holstered at my side, The rest of the weapons set on the table across of me. What's that? More Demons? Hughes grabbed the assault rifle and cocked it, he held it at eye level as the door slowly opened. He fired, in three round bursts, the Demon dropped to the ground but stood up again, he fired again. This time the demon feel to the floor and stayed there. He took in a deep breath. Hughes, a trained sniper trained his rifle on his target. A Tall black man, his hair cut short, he zoomed in a bit and pulled the trigger. The man dropped to the ground, "Time to wrap things up" he thought and fired another bullet into the crowd to keep the guards at bay. He folded the rifle in half and took off. He slid down the ladder and landed in a dumpster filled with black garbage bags. He took off at blinding speed. In his apartment, Hughes flipped on the TV, it read "News Flash, Prime Minister Collen Terrellee has been assassinated by a rogue gunman who was been detained by the government recently." he turned off the TV and rubbed his temples. Recently the planet had been a living hell, the government told the civilians they had captured the assassin to calm them. He heard knocking on the door, he grabbed the pistol on the table in front him and marched towards the door. Category: Fan Fiction